With continuous enrichment of wireless service types, an increasingly high requirement on a transmission rate of a service is imposed, and a capacity of a wireless network needs to be expanded gradually to meet the increasing high requirement. To increase a network capacity, wireless network miniaturization and densification are development trends of the wireless network. However, such miniaturized and dense wireless network has characteristics such as a large quantity of access points, high site density, high user fluidity, and strong mobility; consequently, interference of the network is very strong and highly dynamic.
For a user selecting a wireless access point based on a signal strength, strong interference may cause interruption of a service of the user, and highly dynamic interference may cause load of the wireless access point to be unbalanced, thereby affecting service quality and user experience.
Therefore, in the miniaturized and dense wireless network, how to effectively perform access control to improve network performance and ensure service quality and user experience is an important issue in future development of the wireless network.